Painful Memories
by ChronicFuture
Summary: Hermione sings about the death of a friend and goes to Harry. One shot


Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the kick ass song

Summary: Hermione sings in memory of a dead friend and a friend who might as well be dead. One shot

Authors note: I'm completely obsessed with Chronic Future and so once again I am doing a story that involves one of their songs.

Hermione lay alone in her dorm, crying softly and shivering slightly. Her dark, lifeless eyes drifted slowly up towards the ceiling. Tears silently made their way down her face and onto her pillow. She remembered how, not 3 days previous, she and her two best friends had sat laughing at the lake. Then, violent images flashed in front of her eyes; she heard screams, she saw blood, she felt pain, and she watched in horror as she once again relived the fight that had stolen Ron from them. A fresh wave of tears burst from her eyes and she sobbed quietly.

Her next thoughts were of Harry and how he was drifting further and further away from everyone he loved. She grew sadder as she thought of how he rarely ate, never slept, and never talked or made eye contact with anyone.

As she thought of her friends, a song began to play quietly in her head, and as that song became louder she started to sing along, her voice barely above a whisper.

You're the element of surprise that none of us were prepared for  
the dead body behind the curtain that we couldn't help but stare towards  
this afternoon you were an only child and a friend to me  
this evening your not breathing you're just the seed of a memory

Memories of better days  
turn the pages back to a faded photograph of  
memories of yesterdays  
the years will pass by but they'll never bring me back to you

My memory remembers presently everything from that night  
my senses always sensor any awful images or sights  
but I didn't get to see through the eyes his poor mother did  
I just ask why she had to be the one to discover him

All I ask is a better day  
a better way  
to carry the weight of you  
I sing this song to remember the days  
when I wasn't afraid  
to carry the weight of you

To the friend that I love who has different roots of blood  
you are the earth that makes mud that comes from rain that made the flood  
we cycle in and out of what our lives are capable of  
and through it all I thank you for teaching me below and above

I had a friend who was way to young to die  
I guess death is one of those things some people do to life

Well I'll work on appreciating things that I have I promise  
you can trust me, but I can't trust myself becoming honest

Sometimes you are the flight of the birds  
and other times you're watching the flight of the birds  
and other times you're yourself

She wiped her eyes and pushed herself up off her bed and out the door. She softly jogs down the stairs and into the Common Room. She looks around at the few pairs of eyes staring at her and walks to the door leading up to the boy's dormitory. When she reaches the top, she opens the door quietly and peeks around the door into the room.

Hermione spots Harry lying seemingly lifeless on his bed and slowly makes her way towards him. She watches him and notices that for the first time in days, he is sound asleep. She sits down next to him, careful not to wake him, and rests her hand on his forehead. She strokes his hair gently and he stirs. She quickly snaps her hand back as he opens his eyes. Harry watches her closely as she stares at her feet. He sits up and reaches his hand to her face and gently lifts her chin up to face him. His expression softens as he sees the sadness in her eyes and he pulls her into his arms. She cries into his shoulder and Harry blinks back a few tears. He rubs her back and whispers words of comfort, trying to calm the weeping girl. She looks into his eyes and he wipes the tears from her cheek. They stare at each other for what seems like eternity. No words are needed. They slowly lean towards the other and their lips touch in a gentle kiss.

Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Cool? Horrible? I NEED TO KNOW!!! R/R plz

BB


End file.
